Me enamore de ella
by KateRymer
Summary: Fue un 16 de Agosto en el aula 301, cuando la vi por primera vez. Queda rigurosamente prohibida, sin autorización escrita de los titulares el Copyright, bajo las sanciones establecidas por las leyes.
1. LA PRIMER CLASE

El fin de una historia siempre será el comienzo de otra, es ese el principio de este escrito. Una imaginación inigualable que conlleva un amor de locura en el que no avanzas ni te atreves asumir el riesgo, donde tu mayor miedo es el rechazo por la paradoja del amor libre.

Hace unos años conocí los ojos más lindo que había visto en mi corta vida, pero debo admitir que desde ese día nada volvió hacer igual, ya años atrás cuando era solo una niña me habían surgido dudas que nunca me habían preocupado porque eran tan irrelevantes como ver un ave en tu ventana a las 5 de la mañana, algo curioso pero que no conflictuaba tu vida, todo había transitado así durante los primeros años de mi adolescencia hasta aquel día un 16 de agosto, lo recuerdo bien era el primer día de la preparatoria, estaba nerviosa, no había sido la mejor estudiante durante la secundaria ni había sido la chica más social pero hay estaba frente a un grupo de alumnos mirando las rejas verdes de lo que sería mi nueva escuela.

Camine por el patio de aquellas instalaciones sin saber que hay pasaría los mejores momentos de mi vida, me dirigía al edición "A" en el salón 301 donde seria mi primer clase, mientras camino pienso ¿en qué sitio me sentare?, ¿Hare amigos?, ¿me gustara las clases?, etc… Pasan tantas preguntas por mi cabeza que sin percatarme he llegado a mi salón con dudas entro en el aula.

Miro un grupo de jóvenes al fondo parecen platicar, tres chicas en el centro del salón y un par de chicas al frente de la clase, busco el lugar que este solo y es en ese momento cuando mi subconsciente la conoce, está sola en el fondo en una banca junto a la pared, ella tiene su móvil en manos. Camino entre la fila de bancas y me siento en la que está a un costado, la miro, pero ella parece inmersa en su celular, no hago más, saco las cosas que llevo en la mochila y las pongo sobre el buro, después observo el salón es grande, limpio y cómodo. El reloj marca 6:50 am estoy ansiosa por comenzar sin embargo aún no llega el profesor, observó y cada que entra alguien lo analizo parecen igual de confundidos que yo, hasta que entra una chica que se sienta a un costado mío y comienza a platicar conmigo, para ser sincera no me agrada la gente que habla mucho, así que muy pronto la aburro y comienza a platicar con ella, parece que han congeniado, sin querer después de unos minutos ahora somos 8 personas hablando, bueno ellos hablan mientras yo espero que acabe el día, al fin entra el profesor y todos ponemos atención a la primer clase.


	2. AMIGA

Han pasado 4 horas de clases y ha llegado el tiempo del receso, Laura la joven que se ha sentado a lado mío me dice que salgamos a despejarnos, le dijo que si, mientras finjo meter mis cosas en la bolsa realmente quiero que se desesperen y se vayan sin mí, sin embargo, después de mi intento fallido salgo y me voy con ellas.

Durante el tiempo libre nos hemos presentado ahora se que los jóvenes que estaban frente a mí se llaman Joaquín y Daniela, las chicas que estaban a un costado eran Renata y Susana, y atrás de ellas estaba Fernanda y la chica con el móvil era Elizabeth.Regresamos a clase a concluir con el día y cuando pienso que al fin me he librado de ellos preguntan la ruta que toman para ir a casa, ahora estoy en el transporte acompañada de Renata, Susana y Elizabeth.

Así pasan los primeros días, ellas hablan mientras yo intento no ponerles atención, sin embargo, noto que se han ido separado y que cada día se han ido forjando amistades independientes supongo que la razón es la misma que la mía, se han percatado que congenian más con una persona que con las otras, lo irónico es que parece que yo no me llevo bien con ninguno, algunos días me toca sentarme con Susana otros con Renata y otros con Laura, que complicado es hacer nuevos amigos.

Pero como siempre la vida tiene sorpresa y aquel martes cambio mi día y mi vida, cuando al entrar al aula observe que el único lugar vacío era a lado de ella, de Elizabeth, no sé qué pasa pero mientras camino siento nervios, estoy segura que en esa fecha no era consciente de que me pasaba pero mi subconsciente lo sabía, mientras me acerco recuerdo pensar que ella era la más especial del grupo, la que hacia caras cuando algo le desagradaba, nunca me había sentado con ella y realmente hablábamos muy poco, recuerdo haber concluido mi pensamiento con "seguro me caerá mal".

Nos miramos y parece que a ninguna de las dos nos gusta la idea de estar juntas, pero ya estoy frente a ella, así que le dijo "me das permiso", siempre se sentaba en la esquina junto a la pared era necesario pedir permiso, se mueve un poco y paso con mi bolsa. Saludo a Laura y Susana están sentadas frente a nosotras, les pregunto algo sobre la tarea de ese día y unos minutos después llega el profesor.

Mientras el profesor se esfuerza por que nos quede claro el tema de lineales, comienzo a realizar dibujos en mi libro realmente está muy aburrida la clase, sin percatarme ella observa lo que dibujo y cuando me doy cuenta toma un lápiz y comienza hacer trazos en mi libro mientras diceAsí se ve mejor,observo los dibujos que ha plasmado en mi libro y comienzo a reír, la miro y nos burlamos del profesor, sin dudarlo paso página hasta encontrar algo creativo y plasmar nuestra arte de Picasso.

Recuerdo que ese día reímos mucho hasta que el profesor nos llamó la atención, su sonrisa era realmente escandalosa y muchos volteaban a vernos. Ese día en el transporte nos sentamos juntas y comenzamos a reír de todo lo que veíamos en el camino. Sin querer ella rompió con mi personalidad fría y aislante, había encontrado alguien que entendía mi humor y congeniábamos, era mi amiga y así la veía.


End file.
